coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 3883 (17th July 1995)
Plot When Steve returns from business in Ireland, Derek thinks he must be the postcard writer. Jack is saddened by the idea of selling Cliff's personal belongings to pay for a holiday. To help out, Josie looks after Sarah Louise and David for the day. Fiona decides to put Steve behind her and show the world a defiant face. Steve is worried as he can't contact Vicky as Alec won't pass on his messages. Sarah Louise talks to Josie about all the residents, telling her their life stories. Ken gives Tricia a lift with moving her belongings into 5 Crimea Street so he can move into No.1. Alma contacts Jeff Bryant, saying that she'll be happy to work with him. Jack changes his mind about Cliff's belongings when he discovers a toy he thought was lost but Cliff must have stolen. He and Vera collect all they think is valuable before selling the rest for £127.13 to a junk dealer. To give Sally a break, Rita offers to take her and the children to Rhos-on-Sea for a couple of weeks as someone is advertising a cheap cottage in The Kabin window. Deirdre moves into her flat on Crimea Street. She is shocked when Ken belittles her for working for her old flame Mike in front of Tricia. Rita finds the cottage is already taken so looks for another one. Josie is pleased when Gail tells her that she's the best thing that's happened to Don for years. Fiona is bucked up when Des buys her drinks. When Derek tackles her about Steve and gnomes she shoves him over a Rovers' table. She is distraught and shakes off Des's support. Cast Regular cast *Derek Wilton - Peter Baldwin *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Fiona Middleton - Angela Griffin *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Don Brennan - Geoff Hinsliff *Josie Clarke - Ellie Haddington *Sarah Louise Platt - Lynsay King *David Platt - Thomas Ormson *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Alma Baldwin - Amanda Barrie *Raquel Wolstenhulme - Sarah Lancashire *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Tricia Armstrong - Tracy Brabin *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Percy Sugden - Bill Waddington *Deirdre Rachid - Anne Kirkbride *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Des Barnes - Philip Middlemiss Guest cast *Ivor Stonley - Tony Peers Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *The Kabin *Jim's Cafe *5 Crimea Street - Communal hallway *Cliff Duckworth's house, Rawtenstall - Living room and hallway Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Josie has her eyes opened as she spends the day with Sarah Louise. Someone is about to get hurt as Fiona lashes out in anger. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 15,430,000 viewers (1st place - combined figure including repeat). Category:1995 episodes